


Do you hate me?

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks, Fluff, LMAO, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tsukki?"<br/>"Yeah"<br/>"Do you...hate me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[Yamaguchi POV]

I think Tsukki hates me.....  
He always tells me to shut up when I try to make a comment and make him laugh..  
And when I show my care for him,he just ignores it as if I didn't say anything.. 

I was walking to school with Tsukki and I feel kinda uneasy...  
I mean,who goes to school with someone who clearly hates them?  
I realize only now that the girls always glare at me like I'm the only thing blocking their way with being in a relationship with Tsukki..  
I should distant myself...  
Maybe he'd smile more if I'm away..

[Tsukishima POV]

Yamaguchi is acting hella weird lately.  
He would only respond to me with "Y-yeah.." and "Ok.."  
When I make my usual mean comments, he doesn't join in like usual he'd just look down as if he's embarrassed because of me.  
He always leaves this huge gap between us when we walk together too.  
Did I do something wrong?  
He gets glared at by girls,so maybe that's why?  
It never bothered him before though...  
What happened to him..?

At club, Yamaguchi barely shouts compliments to me like before which I have to admit...it hurt a little..

[A/N: lmao so short]


	2. No,I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're such an idiot.."  
> "Huh?"

[Tsukishima POV]

 

That's it.  
I can't take it anymore.  
It's been two weeks.  
TWO WEEKS OF GETTING IGNORED BY MY BOYFRIE-  
Wait,what?  
We're just best friends, pfft what am I thinking?

Lunch break has come and I decided that it was time to talk to Yamaguchi.

[A/N: You mean bae pffft]

I walked around the corridors, in attempt to find Yamaguchi and it feels like I spent eterni-  
Oh wait he's there with..  
THE ASSHOLE KING AND THAT ORANGE SHRIMP?!  
What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck.

I walked towards them, keeping my cool as causing a commotion is a pain in the ass.  
[A/N:if u kno what I mean]  
"OH AND THEN I SWOO-"  
"Tsukki?"  
Kageyama and Hinata turned their heads to where Yamaguchi was looking at, only to see a certain asshole they both know.  
"What do you want Tsukishima?Huh????"  
Hinata asked Tsukishima bitterly.  
"What shorty?Yamaguchi I need to talk to you,"  
Tsukishima pulled on Yamaguchi's arm.  
"B-bye guys.."

[Yamaguchi POV]

I was behind our school facing Tsukki, awkwardly.  
"Yamaguchi do you hate me?"  
Eh?  
Isn't he the one who hates me?  
"Aren't you the one who hates me?"I mumbled under my breath,  
"Hate you?Are you an idiot?"  
What?Huh?  
"W-what do you mean Tsukki?"  
Tsukki touched my cheek and smiled slightly,  
"You really are an idiot Yamaguchi.I don't hate you,I love you.Everytime I look at you, the first thing that comes to my mind is adorable,"  
He l-liked me that way too?  
Oh-oh my god.  
I can feel my face heating up quickly already,  
"I-I love you too...I think you're really cool....Kei"  
I replied awkwardly.  
Wait a minute,  
Did I just call him...  
KEI???  
I look at Tsukki who's face was flustered and is speechless.  
"Tadashi,"  
What?  
WHAT??  
"I love you a lot...Tadashi"  
"I love you too...K-Kei"  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile,two idiots were watching and saw the whole thing.  
"Kageyama why don't you be more like Tsukishima!You know, kind to Yamaguchi only?"  
"Shut up Hinata I don't want to become an asshole!"  
"Fair point"


End file.
